1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of display, and particularly to an information display method, an information display device, and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With continual improvement of display technique, the people's requirements for a large size and definition of a display are also rising. The technique of ultrahigh definition (UD) for higher display resolution has been developed as required and has been gradually liked by more and more people. Compared with the conventional high definition (HD) display technique and the full HD display technique, generally the physical resolution of the UD display apparatus can reach 3840×2160 (4K×2K) or more, and the total pixel number of the UD display apparatus reaches eight millions or more and is eight times as large as that of the HD (a physical resolution of 1366×768) display apparatus which is prevailing on the market currently and four times as large as that of the full HD (a physical resolution of 1920×1080) display apparatus.
Generally, the UD display apparatus adopts a digital visual interface (DVI) channel for transmitting ultrahigh definition image information. Specifically, in the DVI channel, 4K2K image information inputted into a display screen is generally from the four DVIs on a field-programmable gate array (FPGA) board. However, the DVI channel cannot transmit sound information. Generally, the sound information is acoustically inputted by a video graphics array (VGA) of a system on chip (SOC). Unlike that under the SOC , there is no sound operation indicating box under the DVI channel. Therefore, when the sound information is adjusted, it is difficult to visually observe a change of the sound information on the display screen, thereby seriously affecting user's usage perception.